Forestry Guild
The Forestry Guild (also known as the Woodcutting Guild or the Firemaking Guild) is located in the north of the Bamboo Forest. Entry requires 60 woodcutting and/or 60 firemaking. Main Building When you enter the guild you arrive in a small building. There is a bank deposit box, a shop and access to a new activity. The shop sells bronze to rune hatchets and also tinderboxes. Players can talk to the Master Forester to begin the Tree Spirit activity. Woodsman Iyui provides rewards from the activity. There is a door from this building leading to the courtyard. Courtyard The guild has large walled area with several different types of trees. There are 10 willow trees, 8 maple trees and 3 yew trees. These were the only maple trees available on free worlds at the time of release and the only ones without a Dungeoneering requirement. In the center of this area is a trapdoor leading to a members-only area. Standing by it is Woodsman Makusi, who will sell keys to the dungeon for 100 gold each. The keys are non-tradeable. The key is not permanent and a new one will have to be bought every time you wish to enter the area. You must have both 60 Firemaking and 60 Woodcutting to enter, not just either. In this area there are also two of the new trees from the Eastern Realms - bamboo stalks and sakura trees. Bamboo can be cut at level 52 woodcutting to get a bamboo staff. This can be then made into a bo or a variety of eastern spears. Sakura, or cherry blossom, trees can't be cut down but their blossom can be picked for use in Herblore. Unlike the trees in The Paruko, there is no one to stop you taking blossom. There are 15 bamboo stalks and 5 sakura trees in this area. Sacred Grove This is a members-only underground area of the guild. There are two entrances - one in the guild courtyyard and another outside in the forests. Both entrances must be unlocked with a special key sold by Woodsman Makusi. The key must be re-bought to enter again and both 60 Firemaking and 60 Woodcutting to enter. Within this area there are 5 more sakura trees, 3 more yew trees, 8 mahogany trees, 12 teak trees and 10 eucalyptus trees. In this area, there is also an altar where logs can be burnt for double Firemaking xp and prayer xp. The prayer xp is equivalent to the Firemaking experience you would normally get from burning the logs divided by 2. There is also another brand new tree in the grove. Elder trees can be cut a level 90 woodcutting and their logs can also be burnt a level 90 Firemaking and are the highest level trees in the whole of RuneScape. However, there are only two here, they take a very long time to cut down and take a long time to respawn. They provide 349xp for cutting them down and 404.5xp for burning the logs (809 for burning on the altar in the sacred grove). In this area there is also a portal to a new area of the Spirit Realm with 10 cursed magic trees in two lines leading to a statue of the Spirit Beast overgrown with vines. When you cut a cursed magic tree in the spirit realm, you cause a magic tree to spawn in the grove. The same is true if you then cut these magic trees - the corresponding cursed tree will respawn. However, this area is dangerous as there are several aggressive level 78 Ghostly Ents wandering around. This is the only known portal to the spirit realm outside of the Wilderness. You must be wearing the upgraded version of Jennica's Ring to enter the portal, although the regular magic trees can be cut down by anyone. Tree Spirit Eastern legends tell of a great tree that embodies the spirit off all trees. Its roots spraed through the soils of the earth, its branches covering every corner of the sky. Yet, we never see it for Kiritsu has cast a spell upon the tree stopping it from being seen. Despite this, it is fundamental for the ecosystem of the planet and as such, Kaosu takes great interest in it. The destruction of such a tree would create chaos in every realm and so Kaosu wishes for the bold adventurer to destroy it. However, Kiritsu will gladly reward anybody bold enough to try and stop the forces of Kaosu. The dark lord has managed to reveal a part of the tree, high above the bamboo forests. The master forester is a devout follower of Kiritsu and will teleport the player to this spiritual realm for free and give away supplies in the hope they will guard the tree. However, he didn't think about the fact they may switch allegiances once up there... Players can talk to the Master Forester in the guild hall to begin playing this activity themed around Woodcutting and Firemaking. He explains the rules and teleports the player to the waiting room. Note: This is a safe activity. If a player dies, they will not loose any of their items. However they may only take the items they are wearing into the waiting room. Upon being teleport to the waiting room, the player will find themselves in a grey square. Anyone standing in this square will not be part of the game when it starts. There are four other squares - red, green, blue and yellow. Players in the red square will be on the attacking side in the activity while players standing in the green square will be defending. The yellow square will place you in a completely random team while the blue square puts you on the team with the least players. Each team can have 10 - 30 players and there may be 20 - 60 players in total. When each team has at least 10 players in their square, not the blue or yellow square, the game will begin. If the total amount of players in the room exceeds 60 or is below 20 the game will not begin. Also, a game will not begin if the attacking team aren't guaranteed to have a player with 80 Firemaking on their side (for reasons explained later). When a game starts, players in the grey square will be teleported back to the guild hall. You may leave the waiting room at any time by activating the tree in the centre of the grey square. Objectives The rules of the game are quite simple: there are two teams - one must defend the giant tree while the other must chop it down and burn its logs. The way in which each team goes about doing this task can vary but teamwork is essential no matter what strategy is used. All players begin with an ethereal hatchet, an ethereal hammer, an ethereal shovel, an ethereal tinderbox, an ethereal pickaxe, 5 bandages, 1000 elemental runes and 300 catalytic runes. The runes function exactly the same as the ones used in other activities such as Fist of Guthix and Stealing Creation while the bandages heal 10% of the users's lifepoints, run energy and prayer points (and summoning points for members). The ethereal hatchet is equal in all ways to a rune hatchet. The ethereal pickaxe is equivalent in all ways to a rune pickaxe. Defending players spawn around the tree they must protect in the north of the ethereal plane. Attacking players spawn in the south of the plane. In the attacker's camp is the great saw. This is a huge saw which needs two players with at least 30 Strength to wield it. Both players must use both hands to carry the saw. At 75 Strength, two players are still needed but they can each hold the sword one-handed, allowing them to also use a sword, crossbow or staff. The attackers must carry the saw up the length of the plane to the giant tree. They must then chop down the tree. This takes around a minute and a half and the sawers can be attacked while this is going on. However, they may fight back with 75+ Strength. If the attackers succeed in cutting down the tree, they must take the giant logs up to the Tree Spirit Temple. 5 logs are produced and each can be wielded 2-handed by one player or 1-handed by two players. Both of these methods require 50 Strength. All 5 giant logs must be then placed in a huge altar in the temple to the north of the giant tree along with 10 ethereal logs from the ethereal trees scattered around the area. A player with at least 80 Firemaking must then light the pyre and the attackers will win. The defenders will win if all the attackers are killed (killed players can't rejoin the game and will return to the guild hall) or if they survive for 10 minutes without the giant tree being cut down. If the tree is cut down, the defenders can still win by eliminating all attackers. The attackers will not win automatically if all the defenders are dead but this will help greatly. Dead players will respwan in the waiting room with all their non-ethereal items. Any combat item can be safely taken into the activity and will not be lost, although armour such as Barrows that degrades will continue to degrade. Arrows used up will be returned to the player at the end of the game. Like Castle Wars, no non-combat items may be taken into a game. Also, no hatchets or pickaxes are allowed. Resources Scattered all over the area are ethereal trees which can only be cut down with the ethereal hatchet you are given. Players can also pull up the roots of the trees and spin on their camp's spinning wheel to make ethereal sinew. There are also ethereal rocks which can be mined with the ethereal pickaxe given at the start of the game. Ethereal ore can then be smelted in the ethereal furnaces in both camps into a pre-set group of items for use in the game. Ethereal logs require 60 Woodcutting to be cut, ethereal ore requires 60 Mining and ethereal bars need 60 Smithing. Feathers can be found lying around in the camps. These resources have a variety of uses in the activity. They can be used to make different types of barricades, as described in this table: Barricades block off an area and are similar to the ones found in Castle Wars. They are useful for slowing down the enemy, particularly for defenders as it is very difficult to maneuver the great saw around them. Barricades may destroyed and smaller ones have less health. Reinforced barricades are more difficult to destroy as the name suggests. All players can craft barricades. Members may also make these resources into siege equipment. Each team may only have three pieces of siege equipment at a time. The details can be found below: Siege equipment is slow but it is powerful and useful for fending off far away enemies. In addition to barricades and siege weapons, the defenders (both free and members) can also build fiendish traps to stop the attacker's advance. These are: Rewards For participating in a game and not quitting, each player is awarded 5 divine tokens, the currency for this activity. They receive an extra 10 for being on the winning team at the end of the game. Every enemy killed gains 1 token but every team-mate killed loses 5 tokens. Building small barricades or items needed for traps/siege equipment gains 1 token each. Building traps, larger barricades and siege equipment gains 2 tokens each. Each log cut, sinew spun or ore mined gains half a token. The players that cut down the great tree gain 15 tokens each and the player that lights the pyre also gains 15 extra tokens. Every 30 seconds you spend doing nothing, you will loose 5 tokens. Every minute you spend not building, gathering resources, attacking or carrying the saw looses 5 tokens also. A variety of rewards can be claimed using the tokens from Woodsman Iyui at the end of the game. They are detailed below: *150xp in Woodcutting, Firemaking, Mining, Smithing, Crafting, Construction, Runecrafting or Fletching - 25 Tokens *Hatchet Upgrade - 250 Tokens *Pickaxe Upgrade - 250 Tokens *Willow Gloves - 500 Tokens *Firelighter's Belt - 500 Tokens *Maple Gloves - 1000 Tokens *Yew Gloves - 1500 Tokens *Spiritual Hatchet - 2000 Tokens *Spiritual Pickaxe - 2000 Tokens *Gamble (Low) - 2000 Tokens *Magic Gloves - 2500 *Elder Gloves - 3000 Tokens *Gamble (Medium) - 3500 Tokens *Guardian Robes (Top) - 4500 Tokens *Warlord Robes (Top) - 4500 Tokens *Guardian Robes (Bottom) - 4500 Tokens *Warlord Robes (Bottom) - 4500 Tokens *Guardian Hood - 4500 Tokens *Warlord Hood - 4500 Tokens *Gamble (High) - 5500 Tokens *Kiritsu's Axe - 12500 Tokens *Kaosu's Flame - 12500 Tokens Hatchet/Pickaxe Upgrade Ethereal hatchets and pickaxes are normally equal to rune. Either can be upgraded to equal their dragon components for 250 tokens. This means that the ethereal hatchet/pickaxe will now require 60 attack to wield and 61 woodcutting/mining to use. Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf does not need to be completed to use the dragon pickaxe. The hatchet/pickaxe can be returned to their original state with a refund of 100 tokens. Woodcutting Gloves Willow, Maple, Yew, Magic and Elder gloves can all be bought using tokens. They increase the Woodcutting experience earned from cutting one of these logs by 150 xp. They also increase Firemaking xp by 150 per each individual log. They crumble to dust after chopping down or lighting 500 logs - for example, after cutting 250 yew logs and burning 250 yew logs while wielding yew gloves, the gloves will crumble to dust. Robes Each piece of guardian and warlord robes can be bought for 4500 tokens. A full set of either robes would cost 13500 tokens. Guardian robes can only be bought having played 30 games for Kiritsu while warlord robes require 30 games to have been played for Kaosu. Guardian robes are blue while warlord robes are red. The bonuses for the whole set are shown below - with warlord robes being attacking and guardian robes more defensive. Other Equipment The firelighter's belt can be wielded in the ammunition slot and carries a tinderbox. This is useful for woodcutters and firemakers as it allows them to carry one extra log. Spiritual hatchets and pickaxes have been blessed by the Great Tree itself and so contain the very spirit of the forests. They have the same speed and power as the rune hachet and pickaxe but each has a +2 prayer bonus. Kiritsu's Axe is similar to the inferno adze - it function as both a hatchet and a pickaxe. Only members can buy this item. It can be wielded is a weapon at 60 woodcutting and 80 attack. It also needs 60 mining. Not only does it cost 12500 tokens, a player must have won 50 games for Kiritsu to buy it. It is faster and more powerful than the inferno adze but can;t burn logs while cutting them down.I lso has a unique special attack - Light of Kiritsu. The special attack makes the axe a bright light source for 45 seconds and heals the player for 25% of the damage hit in their next attack. It is guaranteed to heal 5 lifepoints and the light source can't be extinguished. It drains 75% of the special attack bar. The stat bonuses for the axe are given below: Kaosu's Flame is another members only reward that requires 12500 tokens and 50 games to be won, for Kaosu this time. The flame is a weapon which can be wielded with 80 Attack and 80 Firemaking. The weapon counts as a tinderbox and a dim light source. It has a special attack called Chaos of Kaosu which makes the light source bright for 45 seconds and increases the power and strength of the next attack by 25%. This requires 50% of the special attack bar. The bonuses for the flame are shown below. Gamble The gamble option has three settings: low, medium and high. It is very similar to the barbarian assault option to gamble. The list of possible rewards is similar but there are also some more valuable items available. The more tokens you gamble, the more likely you are to receive a more valuable reward although this may not always be the case. Category:Guilds Category:Locations Category:Minigames